Anime Randomness
by The1and0nlyJoseBlack
Summary: this is a series I started posting on da and now i'm moving it here! share the love. It gets much better in the later chapters and I love what I did with it! . I try to update as soon as I can but school is startin soon so dont expect much out of me. sorry. I love you all 3
1. Chapter 1

InuYuki: HOLY CRAP! I...InuYasha, why the hell did you just crash threw the window?  
InuYasha: 'Cause the Witch-Doctor pushed me so we started fighting.  
InuYuki: right...anyway-  
Ayame: THERE'S A LADY IN A CAR ACROSS THE STREET DRY HUMPING A CAR SEAT!  
Hornycarlady: **sniff, sniff* Oh...  
InuYuki: Ayame, please, she isn't humping the seat, she's making a fabreeze comercial!  
Naraku, Bankotsu, Jyakotsu: I LIKE CHEESIE POOFS – YOU LIKE CHEESIE POOFS – WE ALL SCREAM FOR CHEESIE POOFS!  
Jyakotsu: but Naraku screams for me too!  
Naraku: FOR THE LAST TIME DAMN YOU, I'M NOT GAY!  
Jyakotsu: Yeah...I don't care.  
InuYuki, InuYasha, Kagura, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Shippo, HornyCarLady, Kagome, Hakudoshi, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken: HOLY CRAP, THE BAND OF 7'S BACK FROM THE DEAD AGAIN!  
Band of 7: Oh shit.  
Sakura, InuYuki, Ayame: "running in circles* AAAAAAA COOKIES AAA!  
Naraku: (starts to sing) I told the witch doctor I was in love with you, (Redd, Kanna, Shippo) DO-DO-DO-DO! (Naraku) HE TOLD ME (Everybody sings and dances) OO-EE-OO-AH-AH, TING-TANG-WA-LLA-WA-LAA-BING-BANG-OO-EE-OO-AH-AH-TINGTANG-WALLA-WALLA-BANG-BANG!  
Naraku: I AM THE WITCH-DOCTOR!


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Redd, InuYuki: AAAAAAAAA! Miroku touched ME!  
Miroku: I TAPPED YOU ON THE SHOULDER!  
Crazy Redd, InuYuki: Oh right. But you could have gone somewhere else with that!  
Naraku: Yeah, Miroku, your a pervert! And wimen have come to expect that of you! You're discusting, and demeaning! YOU SICKEN ME!  
Crazy Redd, InuYuki, Lidy: WOW Naraku, I never knew how strong you felt about womens' rights!  
Miroku, InuYasha, Sesshomaru: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA! HANG ON A SEC.! We already Got those girls!  
Miroku: Yes, and I'm the one who is supposed to be for womens rights and against sexual harrasment, yet only interested in getting girls "knocked up"! ^_^  
InuYuki, Lidy, Crazy Redd: gggrrr...  
InuYuki, Lidy, Crazy Redd, Sango, Kagura, Kanna, Ayame Queen, Sakura: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, "GOT THOSE GIRLS!"  
All Girls in room: Ahh...Rin? Why didn't you say anything?  
Rin: O~O'' uh...because I kinda...uh...I kind of...I LOVE LORD SESSHOMARU! XP  
Sesshomaru: Wha...WHAT!? o.e ANYWAY  
Lidy, InuYuki, Crazy Redd: Hey Naraku, do you wanna go on a date with me?!  
Naraku: all at one or...  
Lidy, Crazy Redd, InuYuki: (whispers) InuYuki 1st, 2nd Lid, 3rd Crazy Redd.  
Naraku: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!  
Miroku: I HATE YOU, I ENVY YOU SO MUCH! D:  
InuYuki 2 Naraku: (whisper) OK-OK, so when you say "let's go", I say, "Naraku, forget the resturaunt, let's go straight to your bedroom! (naraku: this is the best day ever!) OK-OK and NOW!  
Naraku: Let's go!  
InuYuki: Naraku forg-  
InuYasha: NO! I won't let this happen! (thinking) I might have lost Kikyo and Kagome but I won't lose Inuyuki  
(Kagome and Koga making out on orange couch)  
InuYasha: InuYuki, I love you! I won't let this happen!  
InuYuki, Naraku: Whoa dude. WE were JUST KIDDING. DON'T KILL ME!  
InuYasha: What?  
InuYuki: Yeah...so were Crazy Redd and Lidy.  
InuYasha: I am pissed and relieved and about to have a heart atack.  
InuYuki: Would you feel better if I took my shirt off?  
InuYasha, Miroku, Koga, Naraku, Jaken, Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi: Yes I would! XP  
InuYuki: Shippo...why didn't you say anything?  
Shippo: 'Cause I'm not stupid.  
InuYuki: Good boy.  
Crazy Redd: InuYuki, YOU DOPE! BOYS IN THIS HOUSE ARE NEVER GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE AGAIN! D: Speaking of this house, HOW DID we get 25 bedrooms, PLUS the 2 spare bedrooms, 25 couches, 25 giant Lazy-Boy fold out comfy chairs, 12 bathrooms, 7 round kitchen tables, 20 microwaves, 4 full sized ovens, 9 refridgerators/freezer friges, 20 toasters, 10 hot-spring bathtub rooms, and to go in the 27 bedrooms, 27 king size beds, 71 beanbag chairs, 27 "Toyboxes", 27 Bookshelves, 71 stuff shelves, 71 silk bed sheet sets, 71 silk comfortors, 71 down stuffed comforters, 71 giant squishy bead pillows, and there are 3 of those 71 beds in each room, 21 sleepNumber beds, 21 waterbeds, 21 Memory Foam beds, 25 private bathrooms and in the 40x20 2ft kitchen, that's COUNTING pantry space, we only have to go shoping 1ce a month a month for 25 people, and 1 21 foot tall 21 foot wide big screen t.v., 10 popcorn machines, and the tatanium ramp we have so Ginkatsu can get indoors, not to mention the add-on we had to have so he could live here, and how the house ismade completely out of flame retardent material. AND THE GIGANTIC BEAST PROOF GLASS AND TITANIUM HUT WE KEEP GO SHIKINSOHE WONT EAT US!  
InuYuki: Holy crap Crazy Redd, your face is blue, did youe ven breath that whole time?  
Crazy Redd: …...no...I need help...  
InuYuki: and Crazy Redd, don't ask, just love it!


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Redd 2 InuYuki: Why the hell do we let Naraku and the Band of 7 to live here?!  
InuYuki: I don't know...I mean they all just showed up and took 7 of the spare bedrooms. And Naraku, he's been here as long as we have so, hm...I dunno. .  
Crazy Redd: Atleast, if anything. Jakotsu is the only boy in this house that'll talk to you and NOT demand ou take your shirt off. BANKOTSU!  
Bankotsu: WHAT!?  
Jakotsu: Hey, InuYuki, honestly. You can't blame him, or any other boy in this house. (sigh)  
InuYuki: Don't feel bad Jakotsu, There's the perfect boy for you somewhere, somebody who likes being kicked around, torchered, and tormented, anyway.  
Jakotsu: "You're right, I feel better now." Considering you're the one with InuYasha what would you know. (thhhhhhhhhhh)  
InuYuki: Sorry, SORRY! AAAAAA! PLEEEASE, DON'T KILL ME!  
Jakotsu: SHUT-UP! I'm not going to kill you.  
Crazy Redd: (runs down to living room with InuYuki and Jakotsu) GUESS WHAT, I FOUND MY JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE C.D.!  
Jakotsu, InuYuki: I LOVE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE!  
(discoball, Flashing dancefloor, and multi-color disco balls apear)  
Jakotsu, InuYuki, Crazy Redd: HEY EVERYON, WE'RE GONNA PUT ON A DANCE SHOW!  
InuYuki: I'm bringing sexyback  
Crazy Redd: Yeah!  
InuYuki: Them other boys don't know how da' act  
Crazy Redd: Yeah!  
InuYuki: So turn around and I'll pick up the slack...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyuki: Ok peeps! We gotta go shopping who wants to go with?!  
Everyone:…..  
Shippo: OO! OO! I WANNA GO! I WANNA GO  
Inuyuki: Good choice, since you wanna go you get to help pick out the groceries  
Shippo: OOOH! EVEN BETTER  
Jakotsu: Hmm?  
Inuyuki: Oh boy, yes jakotsu  
Jakotsu: Im going with you guys  
Inuyuki: YESSSSS JAKOTSU. Fine lets go  
*at grocerie store*  
Inuyuki: OK get 2 of those big carts. Lets see how many of what kind of sodas.  
Jakotsu: Well bankotsu wants that "moutain dew game fuel". And red wants mountain dew CODE red  
Jakotsu/inuyuki: Go figure huh?  
Inuyuki: I guess we should just get 3 of each. Hey wait why does bankotsu want that soda, he can't handle caffine. LET ALONE an energy drink!  
Jakotsu: I don't know, GOD, how would I know!  
Jakotsu/inuyuki: *silence*…..  
Jakotsu: Uh... sorry  
Inuyuki: Its ok…  
Inuyuki and jakotsu:…  
Inuyuki: Uh… anyway lets go to the freezer section  
Jakotsu: Yeah. good plan.  
Inuyuki: Let's see, turkey, medalions, chicken legs, shrimp, should i make a potroast this week?  
Jakotsu: HELL YEAH! A BEEF ROAST!  
Inuyuki: Ok, anyway, schnitzel, brats, I'll get chicken I guess.  
Inuyuki: OOO! That sounds good!  
*at the check out line*  
Jakotsu: Hey! Look at these magazines  
Inuyuki: The lame sci-fi ones  
Jakotsu: NO! HOTSHOT magazine, hmm oh! Make sex last longer hmm… ooooo! SLIM CELEB MAGAZINE, make orgasms last longer… for both of you! Hey yuki, can I get this magazine!?  
Inuyuki: Uh… wo-…what….iguess….ah…oh! whats that say!?  
Jakotsu: "Make orgasms last longer"  
Inuyuki: Get 2 of those.  
Inuyuki/jakotsu: HAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
